


Немного солнца

by centip



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Death from Old Age, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centip/pseuds/centip
Summary: Постканон
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Kudos: 4





	Немного солнца

1\. Медленно, но верно шла подготовка к зиме. Утопая во мраке и слякоти прелых оранжевых листьев, край готовился к особенно суровым месяцам сна. Впрочем, эта земля никогда не относилась благосклонно к теплу, жизни или паре восхищенных отзывов на трипадвайзере — она, земля эта, как смиренная жена одного из работяг, терпеливо ждала и сухо считала тяготы, работая и безвольно вынашивая, бьющиеся трепетно и пусто, сердечки скота на убой, усмиряя их руками с огрубевшей кожей. Прошло полгода после того, как трейлер Георге увезли, переместив все его вещи в дом и сделав «официальным членом семьи». Это было несложно, потому что, увы, и отец Джона, и Дейдере прекрасно понимали какогó это — жить бесконечными ночами и вспышками дня, когда ощущение радости от чьего-то присутствия осталось лишь воспоминанием скитальца о стенах его настоящего дома. Какого это — вынашивать молодость в одинокой глуши. Впрочем Мартин, скрывая благодарность, до сих пор относился к Георге, как к чернорабочему, который, вероятно, немного продвинулся по карьерной лестнице и установил контакт с хозяином. Хотя, чем слабее он становился, тем более открыто-теплым его взгляд делался, когда Георге опять невзначай дотрагивался до пальцев Джона за столом, интересуясь «как утро?», а тот резко отдергивал руку, будто это что-то неприличное, но отвечал, что «все хорошо». Дейдере же строго говорит об Ионеско, как о необходимости, просит есть побольше и все повторяет с нежностью — «мальчик-то ведь хороший. Только жалко его — где семья, где молодость и надежда», а Джон в ответ молчит, хмурится в своей немного детской манере — вот же, смотри, здесь надежда его и семья. Молчит и надеется, что это действительно так, глядя на выходящего из мрака комнаты Георге, который тепло улыбается, поправляет наспех недетую рубашку выходного дня и легонько кивает в сторону двери — «пошли, мол, ты же сам хотел. Как обычно — выпьем, погуляем, встретим твоих бывших университетских друзей и ты расскажешь, как же простым людям, честно выполняющим свой долг, плохо живется в отличие от «этих самых». Пошли, расскажешь как все у нас ужасно», а потом ласково проводит по спине, поддатлкивая к двери, и словно добавляет, согревая невзначай мимозными огоньками карьих глаз: «Да я смеюсь, пошли уже.» Обычно они либо приходят пораньше, либо напротив задерживаются на ночь в тех руинах, где у них впервые произошла связь. Джон терпеть это место не может — «все колется, мокро, некомфортно», но Георге все равно, «методом коварных манипуляций!» (разрумянившийся Джон обычно потом добавляет «ну вы так и делаете обычно — цыгане», как старую шутку), перемещает их туда, потому что питает к этому месту исключительно нежные чувства. Он из тех, кто крепко держится за любые воспоминания. И когда утром, которое настигает мягкой пасмурной тишиной независимо от их местоположения, Джон просыпается раньше Ионеско и, смотря на его нежные, но мужественные черты лица и каштановые короткие кудри, думает — как же так произошло, что уже полгода скот здесь не только на убой, но еще и ради творога. Когда же одиночество и время потери ориентира в какой-то глуши стало самым осознанным временем в его жизни, спрашивает отвечает на этот вопрос Джон, когда во сне Георге забавно хмурится и на его лбу, рядом с родинкой, проступает одна выразительная морщинка. Джон вздыхает, тихо переворачивает подушку холодной стороной к щеке и делает вид, что не может понять с каких пор покупает апельсиновый сок (хотя, вроде бы, он никогда не любил цитрусы) и обязательно выпивает стакан перед завтраком, невольно делая это своим символом начала новой, «правильной» жизни. Правильной, правда, не выходит, но выходит, впервые, своя. 2\. Солнце восходит мучительно долго, почти героически раздирая плотные тучи тщедушными стрелами белого света. Просыпайся. Джон не любит утро, не любит вставать, когда у него опять нет сил и не любит когда, смотря на него, как на ребенка, Георге неприятно-быстро трогает его плечо и говорит что-то типа «нужно идти работать. Ты помнишь, что там у одной коровы [дальше он обычно не слушает].» Когда они идут в поле Саксби опять решительно отвергает перчатки, а потом ужасно замерзает. Ионеско пытается завязать диалог, но не выходит. Когда Джон опять уходит посреди ночи Георге не бежит его искать, однако прекрасно понимает, что, как бы он не хотел отказаться от этой роли, на утро будет звучать, как жена алкоголика. Только вот Джон не алкоголик, а Георге похож на терпеливую женушку чуть меньше, чем на мальчика славянской внешности 12-ти лет. А Саксби ненавидит это всем сердцем лишь от того, что ему будет по-настоящему стыдно, потому что рядом опять Ионеско такой спокойный, терпеливый и скрывающий разочарование — он всегда говорит, что все понимает и вообще все будет хорошо, что Джон сильный и замечательный, нужно только немного-немного… но давно уже очевидно, что Георге, как бы ни хотел, понять по-настоящему эту тоску никогда не сможет. И, конечно, он в этом и себе-то признаться не сможет, но вообще ожидал, что всё это кончится, когда он переедет. И Джон не будет разговаривать с ним целый день, до тех пор, пока не шепнет на ушко ночью, что «мне так стыдно. Спокойной ночи. Вообще, мне кажется, я так больше не могу. Спокойной ночи.» и прижмется совсем слабо. 3\. К вечеру снова пошел снег, что стучится в окна так робко, когда Дейдере, смотря на сгущающиеся сумерки за окном, гладит ладонь сына, вспоминает, как он вновь попал в больницу — пытался ночью выйти из дома в драной одежде, ударил, когда не пускала, да и вообще ее не видел, казалось. Всё, что им оставалось — вызвать скорую. Мартин спал. — Не переживайте, это стандартные последствия инсульта. Я не буду лгать, он уже не встанет на ноги, однако при должном уходе и соблюдении всех указаний у Мартина есть шанс прожить еще несколько вполне осознанных и прекрасных лет. Не задумывались о том, чтобы нанять сиделку? — мягко спросил врач — подтянутый мужчина средних лет с абсолютно холодным взглядом, который смягчала лишь морщинка озорных улыбок в уголке глаза и образ человека, который на протяжении долгих лет говорит фразу «Да так, врачебный юмор», улыбаясь. — Спасибо. Я посижу здесь еще немного. — сухо ответила Дейдере. — Как угодно. — врач покинул комнату, пробуждая хлопком двери мысли о том, что понятия не имеет, какого это — смотреть, как человек, которого ты вынашивала, за рождением и ростом которого наблюдала — умирает. Какого это — заранее похоронить живого человека, которого ты любишь более, чем себя, потому что это та часть, которая была готова подарить еще несколько жизней, развивалась у тебя на глазах и была продолжением нескольких историй. В голубых стеклышках-глазах Дейдере сверкают-переливаются скупые слезинки, когда Мартин просыпается и смотрит на нее почти бессознательно, старается улыбнуться, возвращая ей приливом теплого моря воспоминания о его первой слепой улыбке младенца. Она улыбается в ответ, матерью-луной оставляя сияющую рябь на волнах времени. Их времени. Он закрывает глаза, его мягкая по-особенному кожа становится ещё более гладкой. А с ней происходит то же, что бывает, когда выходишь из воды — холодно, ужасно холодно. \- Утро куцо начинало писать историю дня с чашки кофе, зевая дикими порывами ветра, откашливаясь снегом. — Доброе утро. — Георге бросил через плечо, сидя за столом с Дейдере и перебирая бумаги. — Доброе. Во сколько выезжаем? — Джон сел за стол напротив него и взял свою порцию дымящейся яичницы с гренками и кусочками колбасы. Утро пахло болезнью, кофе и жареными яйцами. — К 11 мы должны быть в крематории, а потом, к 13, у нас заказана комната в «Марии Селесте». — Дейдере говорила слегка приглушенно и безучасно. И когда Джон впервые видит холодное тело отца в гробу его отпускает. Дейдере плачет, не отходит, трогает голову Мартина и шепчет «господи, как камень», а Джону становится стыдно, потому что ему действительно легче — они столько дней сломя голову бегали вокруг, понимая, что это все равно ни к чему не приведет. Никто никогда не признается, но они устали, немного злились и ничего не ждали, когда Георге опять должен был ехать в больницу ночью, когда Дейдере тратила последние деньги на лекарства, когда Джон, после трудового дня, изнуренный, все равно шел мыть его, а потом натирать, чувствуя себя бесконечно неблагодарным и черствым. «Во всяком случае, он уже год почти не был дома — одни больницы. Так должно было произойти, так лучше.» Комната в которой отпевают совсем не верующего Мартина — маленькое прохладное помещение со старыми, вздутыми на углах фотообоями с синим облачным небом. Джон пытается выдавить из себя хоть что-то из эмоций, но чувствует лишь гнетующее ощущение того, что как ты ни старайся все равно в конце своего жизненного пути будешь лежать среди искусственных облаков и людей, которые плачут, потому что так воспитаны. Юношу тошнит, когда он видит заплаканные лица людей, что едва ли знали его отца. Бабушка повторяет: «Голова, как камень, господи». И Джон злится, когда понимает, что не может скорбеть так, как надо, в отличие от Георге, что достойно справляется с этими социальными условностями. Злится, когда видит людей, пришедщих как на вечер встреч выпускников и, после пары милых «здравствуйте, как поживаете, какая чудная кофта», занимают свои печальные позиции с правильными печальными лицами. Он не может больше, а потому, в то время, как Георге ставит тонкую желтую свечу на медную подставку, Джон выходит в узкий коридор с деревянными стенами — здесь невероятно жарко. Саксби осторожно садится на скамейку рядом с одинокой фигурой брата Мартина — Джорджем. Тот сидит прямо, не плачет, однако в его глазах столько шока и тоски, что ощущение, словно у него на глазах мир разрушаться. И, как ни нелепо, Джон подмечает, что Джордж его не раздражает, а его скорбь «самая правильная». Когда юноша тяжело вздыхает, дядя все-таки обращает на него внимание: — Мой мальчик, мой мальчик… — очевидно, ему нечего более сказать и он пожимает плечами, поднимая седую голову наверх. — Как Вы? Джордж долго молчит, потом смотрит на свои ладони, издает странный звук, которым обычно старики помечают начало истории из молодости и, наконец, говорит печально улыбаясь тонкой полоской губ: — Н-да, а ведь папа твой не верил. — он неопределенно качнул головой в сторону двери. — Хотя какая у нас религия — воспитание, наверное… Погодка сегодня плохая, скажи? — И к чему вы всё это сейчас? — Я уже ничего не знаю. — Дядя Джордж. — Джон. Они оба замолчали и Джон понял, что эта тишина гораздо неуместнее и неприятнее. Осознал, когда его имя отлетело от желтой теплой стены, что никогда больше не хочет слышать его здесь. Георге последовал за Джоном, когда тот сказал, что поедет домой и, спокойно вздохнув, Саксби обнаружил, что у него слезы в уголках глаз. Джон был единственным кто искренне верил, что все пройдет, а сейчас… Более того, единственным, кто на протяжении всей жизни пытался продемонстрировать абсолютную независимость от этого человека, принижал его значение и абсолютно, казалось, не чувствовал, не подозревал, что будет делать без него. И это была даже не сыновья любовь, а отсутствие ориентира. 4\. Свежий майский ветер колыхал желтую занавеску, и из окна пахло имбирным зноем жизни. В тусклом солнечном свете лениво плавала комнатная пыль. Стеклянная пепельница на прикроватной тумбочке была забита окурками, а покрывало валялось рядом с кроватью. Георге, вставая, легко накинул его на томящегося во сне, разгоряченного прошлой ночью Джона и пошел в душ. Через пять месяцев после Мартина, Дейдере сказала, что пора бы им занять его комнату — «она побольше вашей будет, попросторнее». Джон же немного оттягивал момент: — Просто скажи, что тебе до сих пор неприятно туда заходить. Я же вижу. — Георге удивительно мягко посмотрел на Джона, вешая пропитанную вечерним дождем куртку. — Это абсолютно нормально. Знаешь, я год не мог осознать смерть моей матери полностью, — он налил себе чай и сел напротив Джона. — однако потом даже видеть ее вещи было нелегко. — он немного помолчал. — Более того, мне было страшно. Я понимаю тебя. Мы переберемся, когда захочешь, все окей. — И они обменялись смешливыми, но благодарными взглядами. На следующий день Джон сказал Георге, где лежат его вещи в их новой комнате - Вечером Ионеско упорно пытался починить выдвижной ящик письменного стола возле окна. Дайдере рассказывала, что Джон, будучи еще совсем юным, периодически ездил на ферму летом, а за этим столом часто что-то чертил, рисовал. Мартин пытался обучить мальчика механике и дабы возбудить интерес, приносил различные журналы. Развороты с фотографиями новых научных достижений прерывались картинками со зданиями, которые Джон, по словам бабушки, обожал невероятно. На стене до сих пор висели старательно вырезанные, успевшие выцвести, фотографии домов — то могли быть великолепные архитектурные шедевры Гауди, модернистские формы Корбюзье или просто стеклянные виллы, на фоне которых снимают машину для рекламы о лучшей жизни. Завершая работу Георге уже готовиться взять ящик и поставить его на новые роликовые направляющие, как вдруг замечает тонкий альбомчик, зажатый ящиком повыше. Не без усилия он достает его и, листая, смотрит на подробные рисунки зданий, чертежи помещений и аккуратные заметки о стилистиках, методах измерения. Он невольно улыбается, чувствуя под своими пальцами мягкость не только тонкой исписанной бумаги, но и чувства по отношению к этому делу. Где-то на пятой странице он обнаруживает дом, в котором хотел бы жить сам. Только гостиную комнату бы побольше. Признаться, Георге совершенно несмыслил в чертежах, однако надписи выглядели устрашающе, а рисунки симпатично, что вполне могло служить знаком качества. — Что делаешь? О, оставь это. Рисовал, когда было лет шестнадцать. — Небось поступать думал? — Не важно. — Что тебе мешает сейчас попробовать? Это выглядит красиво. — Отъебись. — Джон улыбнулся и немного притих взяв свои рисунки. — Кстати говоря, там это... ужин готов, спускайся. — он стал совсем серьезным, когда начал тщательно обследовать альбом и проводить пальцами по аккуратным карандашным линиям. 5\. Ему не присуще, однако иногда Джон думает, что его разрывает. Это происходит, когда прозрачное солнце, распахивая одеяло облаков лучами над землей, грозится слиться с ней воедино и приносит закат вместе с приятным ощущением окончания дня. Тогда Джон ложится на диван, слушая какой-то нелепый ситкоми и думает, что его действительно разрывает. Ему не присуще, я же говорю. Разрывает от того, что иногда кажется, словно рядом с Георге каждая клетка его тела живет совершенно самостоятельно и постепенно начинает любить Ионеско своей собственной, исключительной любовью, своей личной мыслью. И когда он приходит, мягко целуя, Джон, восхищенный всем чем только можно, говорит: — Ты долго. — и целует в ответ чуть более нетерпеливо. Георге усмехается. — Я люблю тебя. — он говорит совсем тихо и Саксби, почему-то, уверен, что именно так звучит серебро — благородное, имеющее ценность. И опять, восхищенный всем чем только можно, крайне красноречиво излагает: — Хм. — он улыбается и встает с дивана. Где-то рядом с домом размеренно шелестит тлеющий костер зеленой травы. Дальше будет труднее. — Я тебя очень ценю. — в ответ на это Георге усмехается. — Что такое? — Саксби смотрит совсем нежно и говорит ужасно лениво. — Ничего, совсем. Через двадцать минут после того, как Георге легко обнимает Джона со спины и желает спокойного сна, начинается теплый дождь последнего весенного дня — завтра лето.


End file.
